Pokken Tournament
by Lolster239
Summary: A Parody Of Pokken Tournament and Pokken Tournament DX. But with a twist and the return of shadow pokemon! OC included and if you want to you can send me your OC and I will include it in the story Cancelled/Rewrite soon
1. Chosen

Arceus was bored... really bored.

After all of the events of the games there was nothing to do until nintendo made the sinnoh remakes. So what Arceus decided to do is make a fighting tournament.

* * *

 ** _Route 1 in sinnoh_**

"its been 3 years and i still dont have any friends... everyone hates me except for-"

"Hey Come overe here! i found something!" _Right... Raticate. my only friend who doesnt mind me being a shiny._ "What did you find?"

"its 2 rare candy! want one?"

"oh hell yeah!"

 _i met Raticate when i was still an eevee and he was still a rattata. i was covered in leaves to sheild me from the rain when rattata came along and found me. he said, "why are you here in the rain?". i said, "i dont have anywhere else to go after my mom abandoned me..." soon after that we went into his small bush of a house, but anything was better than sleeping in the rain_. _soon after that we became friends, because of that i evolved into sylveon 3 weeks later. he evolved into a raticate after fighting off some pidgey to protect the berry trees we had for food_

"sylveon whats this?"

"i dont know but i think its a letter?"

"should we open it?"

"its a letter so we should open it!"

"i have feet while you have hands so i think you should open it."

"ok it says this:"

 _"Dear Raticate and Sylveon_

 _i hope you find this, if you did listen to me: you are invited for the first Pokken tournament! if you are not Raticate or Sylveon then seal this letter back up and leave it where you found it._

 _to get to the stadium you have to get to the pokemon league entrance, there you will find a portal behind some bushes. once you enter you will be at the stadium entrance._

 _From Arceus."_

there was silence after Raticate read the letter out loud then Sylveon broke that silence.

"So... um... what do you think Ratticate?"

"Holy shit... Arceus... a letter from Arceus... im never going to throw this way..."

"Same here."

 ** _End_**

* * *

Hope you like it.


	2. Stadium Start

Then the letter blew up into millions of unknown...

"yeah i guess thats understandable..." Raticate said

"there were rumors that unknown helped Arceus create the universe... to this day the unknown are holding the fabrics of space time together" Sylveon said

"so you mean they saw that time when i-" Raticate responded

"please dont mention that again... i still have nightmares to this day..." interrupted Sylveon

Sylveon once saw Raticate do some... unspeakable things while spying on some Gardevoir in a lake... just think about that for a moment

* * *

 ** _At the pokemon league..._**

"So we have to find the portal to enter?"

"ahh so you're trying to find it to"

"ahhh-"

Sylveon's eyes widened. it was his mom!

"oh. um yeah we are!" sttutered Sylveon

"whats going on?" asked Raticate

"hmm it seems he is nervous about something... ether that or he is holding something back" responded Leafeon

" _Must not kill her. Must not kill her..._ " thought Sylveon " _she is only here to look for the portal. Nothing else!"_

 _"_ Hey! Are you ok?" Leafeon asked "Do you need any help?"

"He's always like this when he's thinking about something" responded Raticate

"But he's twitching..." muttered Leafeon

"Oh hey! It's that freak!" yelled someone in the distance

Sylveon snapped out of his trance "What? oh no its them..." muttered Sylveon

"Hah! I never thought Arceus would choose you for the tournament!" said Gastly

"Wait who is that?" asked Raticate

"Its one of the Pokemon who bullied me for most of my life.." responded Sylveon

"You leave him alone! What's wrong with being a shiny?" yelled Kadabra "Lets just shut up about this and find the entrance to the stadium"

"He's right, lets split up and look for it" said Leafeon

"Mo- i mean Leafeon's Right! Lets split up and look in these bushes" responded Sylveon

They looked for the portal everywhere but no one found it... Until Someone stepped onto some flowers

"I cant fin- Woah!" said Raticate

Soon after that everyone eventually stepped into the portal and got to the stadium

"Hey Who's that?" asked Raticate to Sylveon

"What?" said Sylveon. Then he froze, there was the most beautiful looking flareron He had ever seen!

"Hey! Earth to Sylveon!" yelled Raticate before slapping him.

"Plz like and subscribe!" yelled Sylveon

"Dammit you're not supposed to break the 4th wall like that!" Raticate slapped Sylveon again

"Huh? What happened?"asked Sylveon

"You were drooling at a flareon" said Raticate

"Was i really doing that?" asked Sylveon

"Yeah everyone saw it" said Raticate and Leafeon

"Lets go register then!" said Sylveon

Then all of them registered,after that Arceus Suddenly appeared!

"Hello and thank you for coming today for the first Pokken Tournament!" said Arceus in a god like voice

someone in the crowd fainted

"Today you can rest and explore the stadium, tomorrow we will start" said Arceus as he teleported away

* * *

Because of some tips i wrote this a lot better than my last few tries

Also Sylveon has found love?


	3. Round 1 Announcement

If you see a review that has my name on it and it says "u trash lol" that was my friend. _i shouldn't have given them my phone... Even if it was to show them something..._

* * *

It was 3 am and most of the contestants were sleeping... Except Sylveon who was having nightmares.

 _He he he... You're all alone... Nice, now i can finally take revenge on what you did to me all those years ago..._

 _"Please... No... Not like this!"_

Sylveon was backed into a corner, with a gengar holding a blow torch (don't ask why) and a crowbar.

 _Now its time for you to suffer the same fate as me.. Except a whole lot worse! With death as an added bonus!_

Sylveon then was beaten to death with a 1000 degree crowbar! Ouch!

 _"!"_ Sylveon woke up. "I really must stop watching horror movies late at night, it's really bad for my health!"

Then he heard something in the hallway

 _ **"Are you sure this is the right one?"**_

 _ **"He's on the list so... Yeah?"**_

 _ **"Still don't know why though..."**_

 _ **"Well let's go"**_

"Shit... What to do now?, im already awake so..." Said Sylveon

* * *

3 hours had passed since Sylveon woke up, it was now 6 am...

"Shit... _OW!"_

Someone was screaming outside.

"The hell was that?" asked Sylveon

then a portal closed...

"dammit Arceus... why did you have to push me like that?"

 ** _i said i was sorry!_**

"shit he heard me..." said this thing? "what now?" (Unless specified I will call characters "thing" or "creature" when said character is not revealed yet)

"Who are you?" Asked Sylveon as he opened the door

"Oh umm..." said the thing in shock "Can I come inside?"

"Not until you answer me" said Sylveon

"Ok fine..." said the thing "Arceus brought me here from another universe"

"How?" Asked Sylveon not believing this

"I can only transform into other people not go through dimensions!" Said the thing

"I guess that answers that question but what's your name?" Asked Sylveon

"When you can transform into pretty much any living being including gods (without the godly powers) you have no idea what to call yourself, so I settled on Lex" ( ** _used a random name generator for that_** ) answered Lex

"Ok. But before you enter have you seen or heard anything tonight?" Asked Sylveon

"No, other than me arriving here there was nothing" responded back Lex

"Well let's go inside _**then"**_ said Sylveon

* * *

It was noon and the speakers turned on

 ** _Will the contestants come to the lobby on the second floor please_**

"Wake up" said Lex

"No just five more minutes..." yawned Sylveon

"Oh well..." said Lex

Lex then turned into a pikachu to zap Sylveon awake

"What the hell!" Yelled Sylveon

"You wouldn't wake up!" Said Lex

"Will you two shut up!" Yelled Raticate from the hallway

Then Raticate, Sylveon and Lex went to lobby #2

 ** _Now that you're all here let me tell you something, the prize for winning is 1 wish from me!_**

There were screams of joy because of this

 ** _Now that's out of the way lets announce the first round, Decidueye and Venusaur vs Sylveon and Raticate!_**

* * *

This part is an after show run by Arceus and New

 _ **Arceus:Hello and welcome to the trivia section! Where me and New Will ask the characters some questions**_

 _ **Mew:And they answer them!**_

 _ **Arceus:first is Raticate! How was life with Sylveon?**_

 _ **Raticate:(I'm not ready for this...) Almost Normal?**_

 _ **Mew:What do you mean almost normal?**_

 _ **Raticate:Well for me it's great but for Sylveon it has been a rough life for him**_

 _ **Arceus:and what happened to him?**_

 _ **Raticate:I don't know that much but what I do know is that his mom abandoned him very early in his life!**_

 _ **Lolster239:I can help with Sylveon's backstory since I'm the one who created his personality!**_

 _ **Arceus and Mew:Who invited you?**_

 _ **Lolster239:I got in through the ventilation system and distracted the guards with some magic**_

 _ **Mew:..**_

 _ **Lolster239:Sylveon was born with a shiny grey coat, soon after he was abandoned by his mom becaus "he would attract predators". For two weeks he was surviving on his own until he met a rattata, which is the Raticate in this room!**_

 _ **Raticate:yeah that's how it went...**_

 _ **Guard 1:hey you! Get over here!**_

 _ **Lolster239:Shit they found out! Gotta go!**_

 _ **And this concludes the first episode of Trivia**_

* * *

That trivia part of thus chapter was based on some fanfics I read. Also the first round of fighting has now started!


	4. Round 1: Decidueye vs Sylveon Part 1

I really don't _**know**_ how to write a battle so don't judge

 ** _Mew:it'll probably still suck anyways!_**

 ** _Sylveon:Shut up or he'll kill you!_**

 ** _Mew:i'd like to see him try!_**

Mew then got shot multiple times with a minigun

* * *

The first round had started, Decidueye and Sylveon got on the arena to battle

"Go Leafy!" Said Decidueye's trainer in a whisper

Decidueye who heard this said "I'll try..." if you want to know Decidueye is from my ultra sun save file!

"He's your trainer then?" Asked Sylveon

"Yeah"

"So what's it like being inside a pokeball then?" Asked Sylveon

"Its like a small pocket dimension for you to live in" responded Decidueye "depending in the pokeball it can range from being like a small apartment to a huge mansion!"

'Woah, you didn't have to go all scientist on that!" Said Sylveon "I'm not that smart!"

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **Start!**_

Sylveon digs a hole in the ground and goes to ambush Decidueye, unfortunately for Sylveon he gets hit with a leaf blade as soon as he shoots out of the hole

Decidueye then shoots an arrow at Sylveon knocking him farther in the air!

Sylveon, as a surprise attack uses hyper beam! This takes a good chunk of health form Decidueye even though its only supposed to be super effective against dragon types (at least I think... last time I checked)

Sylveon then used tackle with a boost of power because Sylveon has the ability Pixilate

Decidueye then charged up a solar beam, from a 3rd person view you could see energy going inside of Decidueye

After a good 30 seconds of charging the attack Decidueye launched it straight at Sylveon!, Who was then left severely weakened!

Sylveon then decided to switch out, Raticate came in with a bang!

"Why did you do that?" Asked Sylveon "that wasn't necessary..."

"Yeah but it looks cool!" Said Raticate

"Whatever works for you..." thought Sylveon

* * *

"Aggghh" groaned Mew in pain

"You shouldn't have triggered the author" said Arceus

"Yeah but it's the truth!" Said Mew "His fanfics usually suck!

"you hurt his feelings!"

 ** _then a loud BOOM! appeared because i like explosions_**

* * *

Raticate charged up a hyper beam and launched it with great intensity that it blew a small crater in the arena!

"oops... i guess i charged it too much..." said Raticate

"Wait that can happen?" Asked Lex from the sidelines

"Yeah but I weakened him some more!" Said Raticate

Decidueye then used his Z-Move (remember his trainer is there) Sinister Arrow Raid!

Decidueye rose up with a ton of arrows (if i remember correctly) and dashes towards Raticate

* * *

Oooo a cliff hanger! I felt that I couldn't finish this completely in time for today so I split it in two parts! Now on with the renamed trivia show!

* * *

 _ **Mew:We've decided to rename this show because it sounds stupid!**_

 _ **Lolster239:What was I thinking!**_

 _ **Arceus:Arnt you supposed to be in a hospital bed?**_

 _ **Lolster239:Didn't I shoot you multiple times? which i can also do that again if you want!**_

 _ **Mew:Thank Arceus that the bullets didn't hit any vital organs**_

 _ **Lolster239:I have to go now, my birthday is coming and I'm celebrating home!**_

 _ **Mew:Wait doesn't that mean that lex is 14 now?**_

 _ **Lolster239:technically he's older than me by 12 hours (I did the math I was born 5:30 pm while Lex was born 5:30 am)**_

 _ **Mew:What about the name change for the after show?**_

 _ **Lolster239:I've been thinking and I've decided to rename It to "The Aftershow!" *bzzt***_

 _ **Arceus:What was that?**_

 _ **Lolster239:I can't stay here for long because it's 11:52 pm where I live and I'm projecting myself into this universe (starts to fade away) good bye...**_

 ** _Mew:that was The Aftershow!_**

 ** _Arceus:See you next time!_**


	5. CANCELED!

_**this is canceled, so go read "Return of the shadow" the rewrite of this**_

 _ **Thank you for your time!**_


End file.
